


This love just might destroy us

by orphan_account



Series: Flawless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst that leads to fluff, Break Up, F/M, I have a lot of things dedicated to them I love them, based off of flawless by the neighborhood, i love him though, really izuru is just a dumbass, this ship is super important to me and I hope that if anyone reads this that they love it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuru Hatanaka had never been a strong man. In fact he was weak and pitiful, but most of all he was scared. He was scared of loosing Itsuka, so he ran. Ran before he could propose, ran before he could talk to her.But he knew he'd most likely regret it.





	This love just might destroy us

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically   
> this story is a bit old, and pretty short, but it was fun to write and I was on a posting spree so I thought I might as well.  
> This is a ship between to ocs, Izuru belonging to me, and Itsuka belonging to a dear friend of mine. They're both super good and the ship comforts the both of us, and our friends ship it as much as we do.

_I fell in love today, there aren’t many words you can say_  
That could ever get my mind to change  
She’s enough for me, she’s in love with me.

It was not every day that Izuru Hatanaka fell in love with a girl. He’d rarely ever felt any love towards anyone. Not his mother or his father, not any girls or boys at school. He was rather clueless towards love. But Itsuka Aisaka changed that.

_You’re a doll, you are flawless  
But I just can’t wait for love to destroy us._

They had been together for many months now, and they were happy. He loved her more than anything, and it was the same for her. They were two kids in love, they were happy. But they also came from far too different worlds.

Itsuka, a rich and powerful family. They had pampered her and raised her to perfection in their own eyes.

Izuru, a middle class family. They didn’t have a lot of time to pay attention to him, and when they did he was in his room alone.

Despite how happy they were, how much itsuka had taught izuru, there was always the topic of her family. Izuru’s family didn’t care, they were happy he was doing something other than working his life away, but her family wanted her to marry rich. They wanted money and power, more than what they already had, and he couldn’t provide that.

That’s what got Izuru to where he was now, looking at a rather expensive ring he had bought months ago. He had been planning to propose, but hadn’t gotten the chance. Each time he was planning to, he got scared again. What if he tore her from her grandmother and brother? What if he didn’t make her happy?

He knew her relationship with her family was stressed, they weren’t happy with who she was with. He didn’t want to ruin what little relationship they had with them. He wanted to make sure she was happy.

_I just can’t wait_  
You’re only flaw, you are flawless  
But I just can’t wait for love to destroy us . . .

Thoughts ran through his head, tears swimming with his eyes, ring held in shaky hands soon to be thrown down the drain. Money spent on a ring she would never receive. He stood with shaky hands and an aching heart as the ring slipped down the drain. “I’m sorry itsuka..” He whispered shakily. He needed courage for what he would be doing next.

He stood now, above his lover, not in an intimidating manner though. No, he was rather shrunken in on himself, clinging onto his clothing. He barely heard her ask what was wrong. He took a deep breath, and then spoke.

“Itsuka, I don’t think we should be together anymore, I love you so so much, but this love just might destroy us..."


End file.
